


Accidental Present

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: Dir en grey, Malice Mizer, Moi Dix Mois
Genre: Literature, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay this is one of the gifts for <a href="http://diruparadise.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/>(Kyo)</p><p>It's a Mana/Kyo story and I found this REALLY hard to write. I personally don't like it. I think I could do better...but this was all I could think of so I hope you like it.</p><p>Merry Christmas Kyo-chan!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Accidental Present

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is one of the gifts for [](http://diruparadise.deviantart.com/)(Kyo)
> 
> It's a Mana/Kyo story and I found this REALLY hard to write. I personally don't like it. I think I could do better...but this was all I could think of so I hope you like it.
> 
> Merry Christmas Kyo-chan!!

Kyo sat in the waiting room of the hospital with Kaoru and the police once again explaining he hadn't run the woman over, he had only found her and gotten help. Kaoru was only there for moral support and to keep the cops from arresting his vocalist.

After 3 hours of repeating himself, Kyo finally gave up on them listening to him at all. Dropping his head in his hands, he waited for Kaoru to sent them away.

"Excuse me...you brought in the man correct?" a doctor asked.

Kyo exchanged looks with Kaoru. "No. The woman hit by the car."

"Sorry...but only a man was brought in. I suppose that means you wouldn't recognize him. We really need his name..."

"We can take a look...he didn't really look earlier," Kaoru offered. "See if we recognize him at all now that he's cleaned up."

"It would be appreciated. This way..." The doctor headed back to where he had been, Kyo and Kaoru right behind him. "In there..."

Kyo and Kaoru entered the room looking the effeminate man over. "I don't recognize him," Kyo mumbled. "Kaoru?"

"I do...that's Mana..." Kaoru practically whispered.

Kyo looked back at the man. "Oh...oops."

"Oops?" Kaoru asked.

Kyo laughed to himself. "I thought he was a hot chick and its only a girlier man than Shinya..."

Kaoru chuckled at Kyo's usual line of thought. "I'll tell the doctor."

Kyo nodded barely paying attention to him. He sat down in one of the chairs and stared at Mana. He had to admit the guy was beyond gorgeous.

"He's gay..."

Kyo jumped at the sound of Kaoru's voice behind him. "So what?"

"Don't play stupid."

"Shut up. Even if I was interested and I'm not saying I am he's probably already got a boyfriend."

Kaoru doubled over in laughter. "Kyo the great...SHY! Amazing!"

Kyo elbowed him. "I am not!"

"Yeah...sure...I called his band so we can leave," Kaoru said still snickering.

Kyo nodded and the two left with the vocalist wondering if he'd see Mana again.

*****************************************************************

Mana spent a few weeks in recovery before being released. He looked about the same as he always did except he had a bandage on his right arm and leg. As he and Kei walked out of the hospital, Mana once again asked who found him. As usual, Kei shrugged.

"Come on...tell me...I want to thank them."

Kei rolled his eyes. "Must you play the damsel?"

"Yes!"

"Look...I'll find out...but they might not even remember."

Mana shrugged. He didn't care if they remembered, he just wanted to thank them.

Kei held out a small bag to him. "Get well gift..."

Mana opened the bag to see the new Dir en Grey CD. He was slightly obsessed with the vocalist. "Thanks Kei!"

"Yeah...sure. Don't tell the others I got you it. I'll be in trouble for encouraging you."

Mana nodded. "I won't tell..."

"Good...let's get you home..."

*****************************************************************

Mana recieved a text from Kei Christmas morning telling him he had the address of the guy that had found him. Once he got the address, Mana drove over.

"Just say thanks...you can do it..." Mana told himself. "Merry Christmas and thanks...they deserve it..."

Calming himself, he parked in front of the house and went up to the front door. After standing there a few minutes, he knocked on the door. When he got no answer he looked around. The car was in the driveway so he tried again, banging more.

Mana chuckled as he heard someone banging and cursing. Listening carefully to the voice as it got closer to the door. There was something familiar about it.

Mana stared as Kyo opened the door. "Uh...hi..."

Kyo blinked watching him. "You...you're the guy from the accident...Mana..."

Mana nodded. "I...thanks..."

"Yeah...no problem. Glad you're okay."

Mana nodded. "I want to take you to dinner...as a thank you..."

"Sure..." Kyo wrote down his number and gave it to Mana. "Let me know when."

Mana kissed his cheek. "I will...Kyo-sama. Merry christmas..." Mana turned to leave.

Kyo raised an eyebrow. "You know me?"

"Hai...you're my little obsession..." Mana explained to him blushing.

"Why don't you come in?" Kyo said with a smirk. "We can get to know each other better."

Mana nodded going back to him. "C-can you be...my Christmas present?"

Kyo chuckled. "Come unwrap your gift then..." he murmured shutting the door behind Mana, sealing them in the house to enjoy a little Christmas fun.


End file.
